Baekhyun dan Petuah si Penggemar Ketenangan
by Annisa Dion
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin berteduh di gua dekat Sungai Baskerville saat ia terjebak hujan di Hutan Tuaress, namun ia malah bertemu dengan Senior Castellar tahun terakhir. /"Orang-orang yang terlalu berisik dan keinginanku untuk menjadi air."/ NOT YAOI! DLDR, oke? Simple! Mind to RnR? *Sorry, yang tadi salah Publish!*


Title : Unknown!

Genre : Fantasy

Author : Annisa Dion

Cast : Temukan sendiri!

Disclaimer : Semua plot adalah milik saya. Cast bukan milik saya.

Warn : Abal, gaje, jelek, sih. Tapi tolong! Hargai usaha _newbie _seperti saya, OOC, Not YAOI! DLDR, aja, oke? Simple!

Silent reader? Hmmm... nggak masalah. Just enjoy the story and kalo sempet, ya mohon reviewnya untuk perbaikan! Ingat! Saya ingin direview untuk perbaikan! Bukan untuk di-bash. Saya orangnya gampang _down_ soalnya... *nyampah*

So... mind to read?

Hari ini Baekhyun kesini lagi. Ke Hutan Tuaress, bersandar di batang akar-sulur Pohon Cordava. Suasana mendung kali ini. Membuat Baekhyun kecewa karena ia tidak bisa bermain dengan kawanan Kelinci Corbel karena kelinci itu takut mendung, apalagi hujan. Manis sekali.

Baekhyun tidak beranjak padahal keadaan semakin mendung. Dia kesini bukan membolos seperti biasanya saat Kelas Etika oleh Mrs. Edessa. Jujur, Baekhyun sebal sekali karena ia baru saja diusir dari kelas Prof. Algerian karena ketiduran –dan dia manfaatkan ini untuk membolos sekalian-. Yah, salahkan saja Luhan yang mengajaknya bermain _Truth-or-Dare,_ ia yang kalah ditantang oleh si Cina bermata Rusa itu untuk tidak tidur hingga jam tiga pagi.

Dan bodohnya Baekhyun karena ia benar-benar melakukannya.

Baekhyun hampir terlelap lagi saat ia mendengar awan kelabu yang mulai bergemuruh, membuatnya kembali terjaga dengan sempurna setelah sejenak tersentak. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengumpat.

Segera saja Baekhyun beranjak, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang jubahnya, menghilangkan remah-remah rerumputan dan serpihan akar cokelat pekat. Mata bulan sabitnya mengedarkan pandangan. Yang akhirnya otak tidak terlalu pintarnya membawanya ke Sungai Baskerville. Setidaknya ia bisa menemukan gua kecil untuk berteduh disana.

Baekhyun tidak berniat pulang ke asrama dan menyamankan diri di balik selimut tebal dan penghangat ruangan. Entah, sejak si Pirang Cina-Kanada dengan tinggi badan menjulang itu resmi menjadi Presiden Sekolah, sekolah Castellar terasa semakin ketat saja, bahkan si Pirang itu tidak segan-segan untuk menambah jumlah polisi sekolah. Dan Baekhyun tidak mau ketahuan salah satu anggota Divisi Disiplin atau Polisi Sekolah karena ketahuan membolos dan berkeliaran di asrama. Baiklah, Baekhyun sudah memasukkan nama Kris Wu dalam daftar kutukan di hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa Luhan membencinya. Yah, Kris terlalu menyebalkan!

Suara derasan air terjun semakin terdengar jelas saat Baekhyun semakin dekat membawa tubuh tidak terlalu tingginya ke Baskerville. Ia tersenyum cerah saat mendapati gua kecil yang terletak di sisi kiri air terjun.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil tongkat sihirnya, menekan tombol kecil di bagian pangkal tongkat dan...

Ting!

Ujung tongkatnya menyala. Ia gunakan itu sebagai senter.

Bresss!

Baiklah, Baekhyun harus berlari sekarang. Dalam hati dia mengumpat lagi. Hujan itu pengecut! Beraninya keroyokan!

Hei! Jika datangnya satu-satu bukan hujan namanya, Baek!

Pemuda pendek itu menghela napas lega saat ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam gua. Badannya sedikit bergetar, yah, Baekhyun tidak kuat dingin dan sialnya kini ia menggigil. Ia duduk di mulut gua sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Dan entah kenapa, gua ini terasa hangat sekali dan sedikit... uhm... terang?

"Siapa kau?" hingga suara tak berintonasi itu benar-benar membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan ekspresi luar biasa terkejut. Dengan gerakan diperlambat dan mendramatisir –dan entah kenapa ada efek angin- serta ekspresinya yang berlebihan, Baekhyun menoleh.

Dan yang ia dapati adalah pemuda berambut ikal cokelat tua berponi yang tengah memandangnya datar, di sebelahnya ada api unggun –pantas saja terang dan hangat-. Baekhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah saat matanya -yang seperti ketumpahan sebotol _eyeliner- _itu tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan enam garis hijau di bagian dada kanan jubah hitam si pemuda, Oh! Siswa Castellar tahun akhir! Jadi, dia kakak kelas Baekhyun?

"A-ah! Aku..."

"Byun Baekhyun siswa tahun ke-tiga." Sela pemuda itu cepat, membaca label nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Pandangan takutnya sekarang berubah berbinar ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu. Pemuda ini barusan bicara dengan Bahasa Korea, kan?

"Ah! Senior orang Korea juga, ya?" tanyanya, antusias. Pemuda yang diajak biacara hanya memutar bola matanya imajinatif dan menggumam, "Bocah pecicilan, sok tahu pula!"

"Zhang... Yixing?" Pemuda itu langsung mendongak saat Baekhyun menggumamkan namanya –ia tahu pasti bocah pecicilan itu membaca label namanya-. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Apa namaku belum jelas untukmu bisa menentukan aku orang mana?" tanyanya, penuh sinisme.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu dia salah paham. Pemuda ini bukan orang Korea, dia orang Cina. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mendengar pemuda ini bicara bahasa Korea dengannya.

Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap seniornya takut-takut sambil mengggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, "Aaa.. Maafmaafmaafmaaf, Senior! Maafkan juniormu yang lancang ini! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku disini! Aku belum mau mati! Jangan _bully _aku juga! Tolong jangan laporkan ini pada senior yang lain! Jangan hancurkan masa depanku juga, Senior! Kumohooooonn! Jangan laporkan juga pada DivDis dan Polisi Sekolah kalau aku membolos! Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Mrs. Edessa! Aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan teman sekamarku! Tolong jangan buat aku lebih tersiksa lagi karena kau mem_-bully-_ku. Ya Tuhaaaaann! Biarkan aku menangis sekali saja!"

Yixing mengerang panjang sekali. Ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, bergumam merapalkan mantera dan...

"Aku minta maaf, Seni-mmmmmmmppppphhhh!" Baekhyun merasa ada tangan tak kasat mata yang membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik." Katanya, Yixing tersenyum puas, "Hei! Dengar, ya? Junior pecicilan..."

"Mppphh...Mpppphh.." Baekhyun malah panik sendiri.

"Ya! Diam dul-"

"Mmmpphh... mmmmpppphh...mmmpphh!"

"Ya! Byun Baek—"

"Mppppphh... mmmmmpphhh!"

"Byun Baekhyun dengarka-"

"Mmmmmmpphh...mmmmmmmmppphhh!"

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN, DENGARKAN SENIORMU!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia mengangguk kaku dengan gerakan gusar. Rontaan tertahan miliknya hilang begitu saja.

Yixing menghela napas. _Sabar Yixing, sabar!._ Matanya memejam, lantas membuka dengan gerakan lirih. "Dengar! Aku tidak akan mem_-bully _siapapun, membunuh siapapun dan mengatakan hal macam-macam pada siapapun! Dan aku juga tidak akan melakukan semua hal tidak berguna seperti apa yang kau bilang tadi! Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukanlah senior-seniormu yang lain yang sok berlagak itu!" Yixing menghela napas ditengah omelan panjangnya, Baekhyun masih mendengarkan dengan sedikit gugup, "Jadi, berhenti menilai orang sembarangan, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, meski kesusahan karena bekapan tak kasat mata ini begitu menyiksanya. Dan ia kembali meronta...

"Mmmmmmmpppphh... "

Yixing cepat-cepat mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, merapalkan mantera dan bekapan tak kasat mata itu terlepas.

Baekhyun terengah-engah. Ia meraup oksigen di udara dengan tamak. Yah, dibekap selama bermenit-menit itu menyiksa paru-parunya.

Ia terbatuk-batuk kecil. Ia pasang ekspresi kesalnya dan kembali menatap seniornya yang sedang menghangatkan kedua tangannya di depan api unggun, "Tapi secara tidak langsung kau hampir membunuhku, Senior Zhang!" teriaknya.

"Kau mau aku membekapmu lagi, Byun Baekhyun?" suara tanpa nada itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

Untuk sejenak mereka ditelan keheningan. Suara air hujan dipadukan derasnya air terjun semakin membuat Baekhyun kedinginan. Sedang si Senior masih duduk tenang sambil menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun.

"Hei!" suara Yixing menginterupsi Baekhyun. Pemuda ber-_eyeliner _itu menoleh. "Kemarilah! Aku tahu kau kedinginan!" Sang Senior menepuk-nepuk tanah di sisinya, memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas, ia mendekat dan menyamankan diri di dekat api unggun. _Ah! begini lebih baik!_

"Jadi... kenapa kau disini?"

Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Diusir Mr. Algerian karena ketiduran di kelas."

"Dan kau manfaatkan itu untuk membolos?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lirih. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke dekat perapian. "Kau sendiri, Senior? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Membolos juga." Jawab Yixing, santai. "Sekarang sedang berlangsung pelajaran Mr. Berlin Sans."

Baekhyun menatap seniornya dengan heran. "Kenapa? Setahuku pelajaran beliau menyenangkan. Mr. Berlin Sans itu guru favorit di Castellar, kan?"

"Yah," Yixing menghela napas, "Setidaknya itu karena Mr. Berlin orang yang humoris dan itu pasti akan membuat satu kelas riuh dengan tawa. Aku tidak suka."

"Lhoh? Kenapa? Bukankah metode belajar seperti itu lebih menyenangkan, ya? Setidaknya mengurangi risiko ketiduran di kelas seperti saat pelajaran Mr. Algerian."

"Hei! Memangnya aku ini kau, heh?"

"Isshh!" Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya, merasa tersindir.

Yixing tertawa kecil, membuat Baekhyun bisa melihat lesung pipi yang sangat manis itu terpatri di pipi kanan seniornya.

"Kau aneh, Senior!" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Yixing menoleh cepat dengan raut heran.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Setahuku senior-senior di Castellar itu membenci para junior. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu. Kenapa kau dengan mudah menilai orang begitu, heh?"

"Aku memang begini orangnya."

"Yasudah, aku juga begini orangnya. Mau apa kau?" sahutan sang Senior membuat Baekhyun diam.

Keheningan terjadi lagi. tak berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa detik dan Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Senior orang cina. Kenapa bisa bahasa Korea?" katanya, begitu polos hingga Yixing mau tak mau harus terkekeh.

"Dulu aku pernah tinggal selama empat tahun di Korea. Tepatnya, Bucheon."

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat dengan tatapan berbinar. "Bucheon? Aku juga tinggal disana!" sahutnya, riang. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Em... senior?"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Gege?"_

Yixing menghela napas, terdengar pasrah, "Apa yang mendasarimu memanggilku begitu?"

"Karena kau orang cina dan aku rasa kau orang yang baik. Bolehkah aku menganggapmu kakakku?"

Yixing menghela napas, lagi. "Terserah kau saja."

"Em... _gege? _Bolehkah aku bertanya sekali lagi?"

Dan Yixing baru menyadari, Baekhyun anak yang berisik. Sangat berisik sekali. Sok akrab lagi!

"Hmm."

"Kenapa kau tak suka pelajaran ilmu sihir sapu terbang Mr. Berlin?"

Pertanyaan tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya. Tapi... yah, biarkan saja apa mau mulut bebek itu berkata.

"Di dalamnya guru itu akan melucu dan kelas menjadi ramai. Aku benci keramaian. Dan aku paling benci 'Berisik'!" jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Jleb!

Baekhyun merasa sangat tersindir disini. Ia mengerucutkan bibir, mencibir kesal. Hingga suara Seniornya terdengar lagi,

"Kau tahu, Baek? Orang-orang diluar sana terlalu berisik, makanya aku benci."

Bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut, "Berhenti menyindirku, _Gege!_"

Yixing terkekeh pelan, "Tidak, tidak! Bukan kau! Yang kumaksud adalah orang-orang munafik di luar sana. Di luar gua ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Atas dasar apa kau menganggap mereka munafik, Yixing-_ge?_"

Yixing tersenyum, "Pertanyaan bagus, Baek!" katanya, "Apa yang mereka katakan di depan selalu berbeda dengan apa yang mereka katakan di belakang, Kau mengerti kan maksudku?."

Baekhyun mulai tertarik. Ia mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Yixing menata dua kayu bakar lagi, lantas meneruskan penjelasannya, "Mereka hanya ingin cari aman. Di depan memuji, di belakang menjelek-jelekkan. Huh, perbuatan pasaran seperti ini memang sudah terlalu merakyat."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menjulurkan kembali tangannya ke dekat api unggun. "Ya, merakyat." tirunya.

"Saking merakyatnya hingga hampir semua orang melakukannya. Mereka bilang untuk menjaga perasaan orang lain. Menjaga perasaan tapi di belakang orangnya, mereka mencela. Ya sama saja. Mereka hanya seperti orang dungu yang bermain kucing-kucingan."

Baekhyun tertawa, namun tak berniat untuk menyela perkataan seniornya.

"Terlepas dari itu, orang-orang itu sangat sombong. Mereka hanya bisa mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain untuk dijadikan bahan cibiran. Dan kesombongan itu sebenarnya membutakan. Percaya atau tidak, Mereka jadi tidak bisa melihat hal-hal indah di kehidupan mereka. Mereka akan menghabiskan hidup mereka hanya untuk bekerja keras demi pujian orang lain. Bodohnya orang ini, karena di zaman individualis begini mana ada orang yang benar-benar tulus memberi apresiasi dan pujian. Orang zaman sekarang terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Mereka terus-terusan bersembunyi di balik keangkuhan. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan begitu lama dengan topeng mereka?"

Baekhyun, entah kenapa, si cerewet itu benar-benar diam tanpa suara., dia terlalu terkesan dengan _Gege -_nya. Tanpa disadari, kepalanya terus mengangguk-angguk seakan paham dan menyetujui.

Yixing tersenyum lembut, ia menatap Baekhyun. "Tapi aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Baek."

"Eh? Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Yixing mengangguk,

"Kau berbeda. Kau menyampaikan segalanya dengan apa adanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, Yixing bisa melihat mata Baekhyun yang seakan tenggelam di antara kelopak matanya yang menyipit, membentuk lengkungan yang sempurna. Manis sekali.

"_Xie xie, Gege." _Baekhyun nyengir. Yah, dia hanya mencoba untuk berbicara Bahasa Mandarin dengan senior cinanya ini.

"Kalau tidak bisa bicara mandarin, tidak usah memaksa. Aksenmu itu lhoh, aneh sekali!" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yixing menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang masih deras di luar gua, tatapannya menerawang. "Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku ingin jadi air. Mengalir apa adanya. Apa adanya tapi keberadaannya dielu-elukan banyak orang. Benar-benar tanpa paksaan. Tanpa kekangan. Bebas dan tidak terbatas namun besar manfaatnya, aku ingin seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi kau harus bersyukur juga, _Gege_, setidaknya Gege terlahir sebagai manusia yang punya alur kehidupan, menjadi mahluk hidup yang paling sempurna."

Menanggapinya, Yixing tersenyum lirih. "Ya, kita harus bersyukur."

Diam-diam Baekhyun berjanji, dia tidak akan absen di pelajaran Mrs. Edessa lagi.

Jelek, ya? Gaje, ya? Maaf.

Minta review, boleh?


End file.
